Life Saver II
by belgin tei
Summary: Sequel to Life Saver
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life Saver II 1

Author: David A. Knapton

Sequel to Life Saver, which I strongly suggest you read first or much of this will be confusing. The title is just temp until I think of a better name

E-mail: If you want but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters of BtVS and Gilmore Girls belong to Joss Whedon and Amy Sherman-Palladino (and various companies) who in this writer's opinion should be worshipped as gods.

Spoiler: All of Buffy and Angel are fair game as is all of the Gilmore Girls.

Rating: 12A/PG-13 this part.

Pairing: Just Luke and Lorelai at the start.

Summery: Sequel to Life Saver. Set a few days after episode 5.11 Damaged of Angel. The Council via Luke bought the Twickham house at the end of season 1 of GG. Now it houses the five new slayers that returned with the others from Sunnydale, (Madeline, Louise, Lorelai and Rory also on occasion sleep there).

Notes: Just a note to point out that if I happen to have Rory in the car accident with Jess later in this story. He may well find himself hunted down by not only a Lorelai with Slayer powers but also five other resident slayers of Stars Hollow. Maybe I should cross this with Stargate Atlantis as well. He could then escape to another galaxy. But then if Willow got cranky...

Notes (Serious): I started writing this a few weeks ago having no idea where the story was going so I held off posting it until I came up with an idea. This story will be crossed with another TV series (Not saying which one yet and no it is not Stargate) and I should point out it is darker than I usually write.

Thanks so much to my great beta Tamara.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory leaned heavily against Louise, attempting to stem the flow of blood from the wound in her side as Madeline rang the doorbell.

As soon as her grandmother opened the door, the three girls pushed their way in, much to Emily's annoyance at such bad manners. "What do you think you are doing," she snapped before taking in her granddaughter's demeanour and the blood that was coming from her side. "Oh god, Rory what's happened?" she cried attempting to aid the blonde girl in getting Rory to a chair.

"Attacked," replied Rory between clenched teeth. "Is grandpa here?"

"Yes," said Emily somewhat shocked that someone had hurt her beautiful granddaughter. "I'll phone the police... But first we need to get you to the hospital," she declared heading for the phone.

"No police, and no hospital," snapped Rory angrily at her grandmother, although she was angrier with herself for being so stupid, again? 'Didn't you learn anything in Sunnydale, Gilmore,' snapping angrily at herself. "Get grandpa," she growled at Emily, letting her control of the Slayer within slip just a little.

Emily took an involuntary step back from Rory, "A-alright," she stammered as she moved towards the door of her husband's study.

"Madeline, check the rest of the house, make sure we weren't followed," ordered Rory.

Nodding, Madeline hurried out of the room as Emily came back with Richard, who carried a substantial first aid bag. "Louise, lay her on the floor please," he ordered as he reached the two slayers. He glanced at his anxious wife, "Emily, please have the maid bring a bowl of warm water and then phone Lorelai and tell her Rory has been stabbed."

"Oh god," cried Emily her hand going to her mouth as tears began rolling down her face.

"Emily," said Richard sternly. "Tell the maid to bring water and phone Lorelai... NOW," he barked before turning back to their granddaughter, tearing her shirt away from the vicious looking wound.

"Right, right. Water," nodded Emily running out of the room.

"What happened?" Richard asked Louise as he went about attending to Rory's wound.

"I don't know," answered Louise. "Rory was already fighting her way out of the warehouse when Madeline and I got there. We managed to dust six vamps then figured we should get Rory some help," she explained.

"Two Mohra demons," said Rory clenching her teeth as her grandfather cleaned the wound. "Kelli and I found a nest, but it was a trap. We were attacked by about twenty vamps, we weren't doing to badly, when the two Mohras came out of nowhere. I-I managed to take out one, but-but the other got Kelli," she whimpered with tears in her eyes. "He got me in the side as I killed him. I-I really tr-tried to get to K-Kelli, grandpa, but the vamps were all over her."

"All right Rory. It sounds like you did your best," Richard said gently as he prepared to stitch her wound.

--------------

Lorelai sat at a table at Luke's, her coffee untouched as she looked out the window. Luke placed a fresh cup in front of her and took the chair opposite, "She'll be okay," he said quietly.

Lorelai looked at her Watcher slash boyfriend, "Will she? It's the first time that she's been out there without me," she sighed.

"Yeah, but she's hardly alone. Kelli's with her and Madeline and Louise said they planned on meeting up with them, she'll be fine!" he tried to reassure her.

Suddenly Lorelai gasped, going deathly white, she held her chest her face taking on a look of pain.

"Lorelai. What is it?" asked Luke.

"K-Kelli's dead," she cried as she stood up. "Rory needs me, I hafta go," she yelled as she rushed out the door.

Luke went around the counter and grabbed his jacket, "Caesar, you're in charge, lock up if I'm not back in time," he shouted as he followed the distraught Lorelai, he got outside just in time to see her pull away from the curb. "Lorelai," he screamed in frustration. Cursing he turned and headed for the Twickham house, which all the slayers had started calling St. Trinian's after Lorelai and Rory had everyone watching some strange British comedy films from the sixties.

--------------

Lorelai was beginning to panic, she had tried getting hold of Rory but all she got was the number was unavailable. She was maybe ten minutes away from Hartford when her phone rang. Grabbing it, she quickly connected with the other end, "Rory!" she gasped desperately.

"No Lorelai," came Emily's voice from the other end. "Lorelai, Rory's here, she was attacked. I wanted to call the police but your father ordered me not to, he actually ordered me, I don't know what's got into him lately..."

"Mum," growled Lorelai into the phone, forcing herself not to crush it in frustration. "Is Rory okay?"

"How would I know? Your father is looking after her. Although what he thinks he can do that a doctor in the hospital can't, I don't know. Rory should be in the hospital not bleeding on my living room floor..."

"Bleeding?" growled Lorelai crushing her phone.

"Hello? Hello?" repeated Emily into the phone as it went dead. She put the receiver down rather hard. "What is going on?" she asked in frustration as she headed back to see what was happening with her granddaughter.

Emily entered the living room as the maid placed the bowl of water next to Rory. Richard looked at the woman as she blanched on seeing the bloody wound he was so expertly stitching. "I believe there is some fresh liver in the refrigerator, please liquidise as much as you can and put these herbs in it, don't cook it, and bring it to me," he ordered handing over a small bag that obviously held the herbs.

Nodding, the maid took the bag and hurried out the room.

"Richard. What is going on, and don't give me anymore of that, I'll explain everything later, you'll explain it to me now. Or so help me god... I'll do something, I don't know what but you'll regret it!" Emily babbled as the worry for her granddaughter overtook her.

Richard could not help smiling over at his wife. He could understand her annoyance; at least he was aware of what was happening and more importantly, what happened in the real world? "Allow me to finish what I'm doing and then we'll talk," he said somewhat sadly. Lorelai and Rory had pressed on him not to tell Emily about what went bump in the night, so that they did not have to worry about her worrying about them out most nights fighting the forces of darkness. "Did you call Lorelai?"

"Yes, although I dread to think what she will say when she finds out that you wouldn't allow Rory to go to the hospital," cried Emily in frustration.

"Everything is fine Emily. Rory will be fine after a goodnight's rest!" Richard assured her as he cleaned much of the dry blood gently off his granddaughter.

Madeline returned then and knelt beside her injured friend. "The house is secure, I checked every room and I can't sense anything near. How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Tired," said Rory drowsily.

At that moment, there came an incessant ringing of the doorbell. "Matris," exclaimed Louise feeling the unrestrained power hitting her and the other two slayers in waves as they sensed Lorelai.

"I'll see who that is," announce Emily getting up from the couch.

"No," cried Rory, she looked at Madeline and Louise, "Go, let her in, but try and calm her down before you let her see me. God knows what she'll do if she sees me like this?"

"Yes Rory, you're right," agreed Richard looking at the other two slayers. "Go but be careful, even I can feel her."

Nodding their consent they rose and hurried towards the door that was now echoing as Lorelai banged her fist against it. They arrived in the hallway, followed by a frowning Emily, just as the door crashed off its hinges and an angry looking mother stormed in.

Madeline and Louise hurried forward, recognising the battle lust in Lorelai's eyes. "Lorelai... Matris, please calm down," pleaded Madeline.

"Out of my way Madeline, I want to see my daughter," snarled Lorelai attempting to get around the two girls blocking her way.

Without warning, Louise hit Lorelai in the face with a right uppercut sending the older Slayer backwards onto the destroyed door, where she rose growling and looking angrily at the two slayers stopping her from seeing her daughter. Taking defensive stances, "Lorelai, you don't want to do this. We just want you to calm down before you see her," said the blonde.

"Lorelai," shouted Emily. "What on earth do you think you are doing? You broke my door." She frowned as it hit her, "You broke my door! How did you break my door?"

"Please Matris, calm down," said Madeline, "You know us, we just want you to be calm when you see Rory, please," she pleaded.

"Mum, I'm okay," came Rory's voice from behind them.

Turning, they all saw Rory in the doorway supported by her grandfather.

Before even the other two slayers could react, Lorelai was past them and heading for her daughter, who held her hand up, "Please mum, you'll pull my stitches."

Lorelai stopped short; with a great deal of effort, she calmed herself enough so that she would not hug Rory too hard. "What happened baby girl?" she asked gathering Rory into her arms.

"I-I'm sorry mum, K-K-Kelli is dead, I couldn't get to her, there were too many for me. I-it w-was a trap," Rory cried into her mother's arms.

"I should have been with you. I had this... feeling something bad was going to happen to one of my girls. I felt Kelli die," whispered Lorelai stroking Rory's hair as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You can't always be with me, you know that. And it would have still happened, just that I could have lost you as well," sobbed Rory.

The maid quietly approached Richard with the liquidiser jug, half full of blood red liquid, "Sir, here is the potion you requested for the young Slayer. I hope you do not mind but I placed a small blessing of my own on it, to help in the healing," she said holding it out to her employer.

Six sets of eyes turned to regard her, one in confusion, Emily's, the rest with questions in them. "How do you know of slayers?" asked Richard taking the jug.

"One of my nieces is a Slayer in Texas sir," explained the maid.

"And the blessing?" prompted Richard.

"I am a Hedge Witch sir."

"Ah," nodded Richard. "We'll discuss that at a later date. Thank you," he smiled at her. Turning to his granddaughter, he offered the jug to her, "Drink," he ordered.

"Richard, you cannot expect Rory to drink that vile concoction," snapped Emily.

"As much as it pains me to agree with my mother, I hafta agree, you can't make Rory drink that," said Lorelai.

"I'm afraid I must insist," said Richard. "Although this may smell horrid to you and will probably taste worse. It will make your recovery much quicker."

Rory wrinkled her nose at the smell but took the offered jug anyway and slowly lifted it to her mouth. She took a sip frowning slightly before finishing it in great gulps. She offered him the now empty jug back with a happy smile, highlighted by a red moustache, "That was great, almost better than coffee," she exclaimed.

"Really?" said Richard looking somewhat sceptically at her, "I know you and your mother have unusual tastes where food is concerned but I've always been lead to believe it tasted as vile as it smells."

"Well maybe the blessing your maid placed on it changed its taste somehow?" speculated Rory.

"Yes you may be right Rory," nodded Richard before looking more closely at her. "How do you feel?"

"Better than I did five minutes ago, but I think I'd like to sit down for a while," she answered while leaning on her mother for support.

"Lorelai, there you are," said Luke from the front doorway.

Turning they saw him step over the door and lead his other four slayers inside all were heavily armed.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai frowned.

"You run out of the diner as if someone just told you a Hellmouth just opened up in the square, what did you expect me to do. I received a call from Buffy on the way here, it seems someone has started targeting slayers, only Kelli has died so far but three more are in hospital in Cleveland and another two in London. She said Trix is calling a full Council meeting for eight tomorrow morning London time," he explained, glancing at Richard he added, "I expect you'll get a call from your mother sometime soon!"

"Yes no doubt," agreed Richard, "We have some things to discuss ourselves, shall we?" he gestured to the living room.

"What about my door?" asked Emily angrily.

Lorelai glanced apologetically at her mother before turning to the four slayers that followed Luke, "Amanda, would you prop the door in the doorway for now?" she asked.

"Sure," said Amanda handing her short sword to Shannon and easily lifted what Emily was sure was a very heavy door as if it weighed nothing.

Emily sighed in frustration, started to wonder if she was becoming delusional, and followed her husband back to the living room. "Lorelai, who are all these girls? What is happening?" she asked angrily as the events of the evening began to take their toll on her nerves.

"Emily, please calm down," said Richard. "There are a great many things happening, we have not got the time to explain everything now."

"Richard Gilmore don't you dare patronise me," snapped Emily. "Rory almost died here tonight, and I suspect you know why!"

"Yes Emily, Rory could have died here tonight, as she could tomorrow night or the night after that. It is part of mine and Luke's job, as well as everyone else's here, to try to stop that from happening. Now sit down and be quiet," he barked making several of the slayers jump including Lorelai. He looked at his impromptu guests, "I apologise. It's been a rather stressful night. Now it seems we are under attack. The incident tonight, which unfortunately took the life of one of your sisters, is not an isolated incident. Last year too many people were lost in the fight with the First, we will not let that happen again.

"So from this point on, patrols will be in groups of four or more slayers, you will check in with Luke or myself at least once an hour and after any encounter with more than six vampires or demons. Is that clear?" asked Richard.

"That's fine," agreed Lorelai. "Once we find and destroy the nest that killed one of us. I will not sit by and let that go unavenged." She stood up, "I'm going to get my girl's body so we can bury her properly. Amanda, you stay here and protect your sister. The rest of you are with me," she said firmly. "Now girls," she barked.

Rory actually groaned as she felt the urge to follow her mother, who was heading towards the door with the other slayers.

"Lorelai," shouted Richard, "I forbid it, you cannot take these girls. You have no idea what you are walking into; we need to formulate a plan of action. Just running off here and there, is just going to get people killed."

Lorelai stopped by the door and turned back to her father. "Forbid," she sneered, "You have not been in a position to forbid me anything since I left this house when Rory was a year old. As a Watcher, _we_ may allow you that authority, and most of the time, we are very grateful but I'm Era Matris Trucido and this is personnel, some bastard killed one of my girls tonight and almost took Rory from me. Well they are going to learn that no one kills one of this mother's girls and gets away with it." She looked again at the five slayers stood next to her, "Let's go."

And with that Lorelai and five of her girls vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Five slayers and one pissed off Era Matris Trucido go looking for a dead sister.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Richard what is going on? Why has someone hurt my granddaughter? Why is Lorelai talking about the girl that was killed as if she's her daughter? Has everyone gone MAD?" rambled Emily her voice rising.

"We will try to explain things in a moment as it seems we will not get anything else accomplished now that Lorelai has run off with most of the girls," sighed Richard. He looked at Luke, "I know it is an imposition but I wonder, could you try to do something with the front door?"

"Sure," nodded Luke. "Amanda will you give me a hand, I think Rory and Richard need some time alone with her grandmother."

Amanda nodded and followed her Watcher out into the hallway.

"You might want to sit for this Emily, it is rather involved and a long story," said Richard.

Rory slid across the seat of the couch she was sitting on to encourage her grandmother to sit next to her. As Emily sat down Rory smiled a little at her, "I'm sorry this happened and I'm sorry mum and I had grandpa keep everything from you... Mum and I just wanted one person in our family that didn't worry about what was happening." Her eyes went glassy, "We wanted you to just think of us how you have always thought of us, as Lorelai, the daughter that disappointed you and Rory the granddaughter you can pin your hopes on. Not two slayers that go out most nights to hunt down the forces of darkness to destroy them," she wiped her eyes on a tissue that Richard handed her.

"What are you talking about? Slayers! Forces of darkness!"

"Emily, there is a longwinded explanation that I won't bore you with, but just to tell you that everything you ever heard of as a myth, exists in this world from vampires to werewolves and demons..."

"Except Leprechauns," interrupted Rory with a little smile at her grandfather.

"Except Leprechauns," conceded Richard returning the smile. "Up until last year there were only two slayers in the world to battle these creatures but around the world were many girls like Rory that had the potential to replace one of those slayers had they died. Then a very powerful entity called the First, attempted to remove all those potential slayers before planning to kill the two slayers, thus ending a line that predates written records. Many of the girls died, as did many of the men and women that would aid them..." he glanced at his watch.

"Trix will probably be phoning shortly so I may need Rory to finish... Lorelai and Rory both had the potential to be a Slayer and so were targets for the First and the creatures that followed it. That was the real reason for their sudden urge to visit Christopher in California. Well in the end, one of the slayers came up with a desperate plan to beat back the First and its army. She had one of her friends, a powerful Witch, cast a spell to make all those potential slayers that were still alive, full slayers." He glanced at his granddaughter with sadness in his eyes, "From that time on it became Lorelai and Rory's duty to fight those evils in the world that would see it destroyed."

Emily jumped up, anger flashing in her eyes. "Well get someone to get rid of this Slayer thing from both of them immediately. I will not have them in danger anymore," she yelled.

"I sorry Emily, that's not possible," answered Richard sadly.

"Well make it possible," Emily cried as tears stood in her eyes. "You have to make it stop."

"It will never stop grandma," explained Rory her own eyes tearing up. "The only way mum or I, or any of our friends will ever stop being a Slayer is when we die. And sometimes not even then! This is our life now and no amount of crying will ever change that," she finished the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Emily and Richard sat on either side of their granddaughter, their arms around her as all three cried. "If Buffy hadn't thought of the plan and had Willow do the spell, we would all be dead. And so would everyone else in the world," Rory cried into her grandmother's blouse.

They had been comforting each other for some minutes when the maid entered. "Excuse me," she said quietly. "There is a telephone call for Mr Gilmore."

Richard straightened himself as he released Rory and stood up, "Thank you Michaela. Would you make some tea and coffee for everyone please," he said heading for his study.

"At once sir," said the maid.

--------------

Richard sat behind his desk composing himself for a moment before picking up the receiver, "Trix," he said by way of letting his mother know he was there.

"Richard. I take it you've heard what has been happening?"

"Yes, Luke arrived some time ago and informed me that several slayers had been hurt and that you were calling a meeting of the full Council."

"Yes... In four hours, will you be ready?" asked Trix.

"Yes of course," confirmed Richard. "Rory was badly hurt tonight. Luckily the Bi-slayers were able to get her here in time and she should be fully recovered after a good night's sleep," he informed her.

"I'm thankful for that at least," Trix sighed. "Whoever is behind this have a lot of resources at their disposal? Which points to only one group?"

"Wolfram and Hart!" Richard frowned. "It isn't time yet. They must know that with so many slayers, the balance is in our favour, unless they hoped to eliminate most of them tonight. They must know we will retaliate under those circumstances!"

"They may well have hoped for that. Since Buffy phoned Luke, we have received reports from other parts of the world. Two slayers are in ICU in Australia and one in Japan. No less than six slayers have been injured in India and another two in Brazil, there would have been six there, had it not been for the timely arrival of Willow."

"I have begun implementing measures to prevent anymore surprises in North America. Slayers will only patrol in groups of four or more and will contact their Watcher every hour or after any attack involving more than six demons," Richard informed his mother and immediate superior. "This of course will not prevent anyone being hurt but will at least keep it to a minimum."

"Yes agreed. I will pass that suggestion on to the other regional heads," said Trix. After the crippling attack on the Watchers Council headquarters in London, by the agents of the First, it had been agreed to spread the power around, so now besides the main headquarters, each continent had its own base of operations, excluding Antarctica, which was administered from South America.

"I should inform you as Head of the Council that I have lost control of Lorelai, if I ever did have any control?" Richard told her. "I of course will resign if you and the review board decide I should."

"Richard. No one can control the Era Matris Trucido. I have had half the research department looking into my granddaughter's powers. The title is not just honouree. In some way, we cannot begin to understand, Lorelai has a connection with every Slayer and every new potential, she is both mother and protector to them all and on a subconscious level, every one of them thinks of her as their pack leader. Any instruction she gives them will be followed regardless of the consequences, even Buffy has indicated that she has felt that instinct, although she said she was able to resist, possibly because she was a Slayer before Lorelai. All we can do for now is try and reason with her when situations such as tonight happen."

"And if that fails?" asked Richard hating himself for even asking such a question.

"Then I'm sorry to say, harsher measures may well be necessary."

"I'm not sure that would be possible, we have no way of knowing what such a thing would do to the other slayers?" pointed out Richard. "It may kill them or even cause them to turn on the Council."

"That is one of the things I have the researchers looking into. I don't like the idea of removing Lorelai anymore than you do, she is after all my granddaughter, but as Head of the Council, I have to consider all possibilities! I'm sorry Richard, there is only four hours until the meeting and I still have a lot to do before then. Goodnight Richard."

"Goodnight Trix," said Richard putting the receiver down, new tears rolling down his face.

--------------

"That's where we found Rory," whispered Louise indicating the warehouse opposite.

"Any idea if there are other ways to get in?" asked Lorelai, from their position they could see a small side door as well as a roller-shutter door.

"No, but there are obviously going to be fire escapes, windows and let's not forget the skylights," pointed out Madeline. "No way, we can cover them all!"

"Okay then," agreed Lorelai. "We go in together, but remember I want at least one of those bastards so it can talk. And just remember watch out for any more traps. Right let's go," she said leading them across the empty street.

Reaching the entrance, the door hanging precariously on one hinge, they could all sense at least a dozen vampires inside. "Madeline, Louise, when we get inside you two go left," Lorelai said in a very low whisper, "Colleen and I will go right. Vi, Shannon, you hang back a little, if you get the chance grab one of the vamps and keep it from getting away. Ready?" the other five nodded, "Let's go," and pushed the broken door fully off its frame.

The inside of the warehouse had a few crates and boxes scattered around but otherwise was completely bare in the part the slayers entered, in the far corner lounged a dozen or so vampires on a scattering of broken chairs and couches. On that side, there was also a metal staircase and walkway above that led to various rooms that at one time were the offices.

Lorelai, Madeline, Louise and Colleen were halfway across the room before any of the vampires realised they were under attack. Lorelai skipped to her right as a rather large vampire that had reacted quicker than most, jumped at her and made to tackle her to the ground. As he passed her, she shoved a stake through his back even as she took the legs from another. As she would have staked him, something told her that this one was more intelligent than the others and may well have the information they needed. Waiting the half second or so it took him to start to recover, she grabbed his arm and swung him towards Vi and Shannon. "This one," she shouted.

As he landed, Vi brought her boot down and shattered his right knee, getting a satisfactory scream of pain, "Stay," she ordered, "Or I'll break the other one."

Madeline and Louise were doing their usual tag team and cutting down vampire after vampire. Colleen sighed, wishing silently that she had that easy way of fighting next to another Slayer that came so natural to the two, even as she saw them dust two more as she herself blocked a punch to her face and pushed her stake into a vampire's dead heart.

Shannon swallowed hard as she stood guard over the vampire Lorelai had thrown at her and Vi, as the brunette literally ripped the last vampire's head clean off after snapping its neck and turned angry eyes on the only undead still within the warehouse.

Madeline and Louise blocked Lorelai as she started towards it still groaning on the ground. "No Lorelai, we need him to talk," pleaded Louise placing a restraining hand on their leader's chest.

Taking several deep breaths, the fire in her eyes dimmed to smouldering embers that they all knew could return to a raging inferno in moments. "Bring it over here," she snarled.

Vi and Shannon took hold of him under his arms and half dragged, half walked him over to the Era Matris Trucido and threw him onto one of the couches.

Lorelai looked to the Bi-slayers, "Check the rooms upstairs," she ordered. Nodding Madeline and Louise ran up the stairs. Lorelai looked back at the vampire, "I'm going to ask you some questions, if you tell me the truth you die quick, if not you will be in so much pain you will willingly stake yourself so it will end."

"Do what you want," the vampire sneered. "It won't be half as bad as what they will do to me."

"Tie him to the handrail," Lorelai growled looking up as she saw Louise exit the last room carrying Kelli's body.

Lorelai ignore the vampire's groans of pain as she watched Louise carry the body down the stairs and gently place her sister on one of the couches, her clothes had been ripped in many places. Lorelai quickly took her jacket off and placed it over the girl to cover her exposed right breast with its numerous bite marks. As she began to rise, her eyes once more fell on one of the things that had done this to one of her girls as well as hurt her daughter, she snarled at him, "Remove his pants," she ordered pulling a six inch dagger from the back of her waistband.

With Madeline grabbing the waist of his trousers on one side and Shannon the other, by the time Lorelai had reached the bound vampire, he was naked from the waist down. "Hold his legs. I don't want him kicking when I cut his balls off."

"Please," the vampire cried his eyes almost popping out of his head as he desperately tried to cross his legs even as Madeline and Shannon crouched and held them in a vice like grip.

Lorelai caressed his groin with the dagger as she got in his face, "This dagger has been enchanted so that a wound inflicted by it will not bleed, so I'll ask you this only once. Who are you working for?"

"Please I can't." Without another word, Lorelai grabbed his scrotum. "Please wait, I'll talk!" he panicked.

Lorelai released him and grimacing wiped her hand on his shirt. "Glad you've decided to cooperate," she said taking a step back idly fingering the dagger in front of him. "Now who do you work for...?" Her arm shot out and snagged the crossbow bolt inches from the vampire's heart. She turned with the others to see a man dressed from head to toe in black holding a crossbow near the door by which they had entered the warehouse. "Get him," ordered Lorelai even as the man now made his way out the door.

Madeline, Louise, Vi and Colleen ran towards the door, reaching it as the man dived into the back of a waiting car which accelerated away into the night.

Lorelai turned back to the now shaking vampire. "It seems they want you dead," she observed. "You have until the count of five to tell me who they are! If you don't I will take great pleasure in making you and then instead of dusting you, I'll leave you to their obvious tender mercies."

"Okay, but please stake me after. You have no idea what they would do!"

"You have my word as Era Matris Trucido."

The vampire swallowed hard, "You're the Era Matris Trucido?"

"Yes, and the other Slayer that you ambushed tonight was my daughter. Now I'm getting really tired of asking this. Who. Hired. You?"

"Wolfram and Hart."

Shannon looked to Lorelai who nodded her consent and a moment later, she planted a stake in the vampire's chest.

Even as the four slayers returned with the news that the would-be assassin had made good his escape, Lorelai was gently lifting the body of one of her girls, tears in her eyes. Although she had not physically given birth to any of the slayers, other than Rory, her connection to them all, made it very painful, almost like something had ripped out her heart whenever one of them was killed. Over the months since the fight with the First, she had grown to love many of them almost as much as she did Rory. "Let's take her home," she said heading for the door.

--------------

It was half an hour later that Lorelai lead the solemn group of slayers into her parents' home, Kelli cradled in her arms. Ignoring Luke, who had managed to fix the door temporally! She carried the body of the dead Slayer into the living room where Amanda and Rory joined them. Lorelai placed Kelli onto one of the settees. "Rory, go and get some clothes to change your sister into. I don't want anyone seeing her in these soiled things. Amanda, get some warm water, so we can clean her up. Luke, dad, please leave, mum you can stay if you want," she said sensing every eye on her.

"Stay Rory," said Emily placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll find something," she said heading for the stairs.

Rory nodded and went to join her mother, she knelt by her side leaning forward she kissed Kelli's forehead, "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to save you Kelli."

Lorelai turned and hugged her daughter, "It wasn't your fault. It was a trap set by those bastards at Wolfram and Hart. I swear to god they will pay for hurting us tonight."

"So it's as the Council suspected, it was Wolfram and Hart," sighed Richard.

"Dad, I asked you to leave," said Lorelai glancing up from where she hugged her daughter.

"Lorelai we are under attack, seventeen slayers including Rory have been injured, three are in critical condition in the hospital and one has been killed. We don't have time for this right now. We need to organise our response," said Richard firmly.

Lorelai looked angrily at him, "I know other slayers have been injured, god do I know," she said closing her eyes in a futile attempt to shut out the ache she felt in her heart. "I feel the pain every time one of my girls grazes a knee, not physically, but emotionally. When Kelli died, it felt like something had ripped my heart out. You have no idea how raw my emotional state is right now. I'm barely able to keep myself from collecting every Slayer I can get my hands on and going to New York and tear Wolfram and Harts offices down stone by stone. In fact, the only thing stopping me at the moment is my need to see to Kelli. So dad. Back off," she growled losing control of the Slayer, the other slayers went rigid for a moment as they all felt the call and then it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Richard paled as the wave of power swept over him, realising for the first time what Trix had been trying to convey to him, that the Era Matris Trucido that now resided within his family was uncontrollable. "As you wish Lorelai. I will contact the undertakers we use, to collect Kelli's body and make all the necessary arrangements. When this is over, I need to talk to you. Please excuse me," he said. "Luke, will you join me in my study, there are some things we need to discuss."

Lorelai ignored the two men as they left and began removing Kelli's soiled clothing. Rory grabbed a cushion and placed it under the dead Slayer's head, gently clearing some stray hair from her face. Lorelai smiled up at Amanda as she entered with the bowl of water, "Thanks honey."

"She was my friend and sister as well Lorelai," Amanda pointed out as she placed the bowl on the floor before joining the other slayers gathered in a group near the door, taking comfort from each other.

By the time Emily returned, Lorelai and Rory had Kelli stripped of her old clothes and had begun cleaning her battered body. She approached them placing a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder to get her attention, meeting Rory's sad eyes, "Go join your friends, I'll help your mother," she said quietly.

Nodding Rory rose, "Thanks grandma," she gave her a quick hug before joining the others.

It was not long before the two older women had Kelli dressed in one of Lorelai's old sundresses. As Emily rose Lorelai leaned over and kissed Kelli on the forehead, "Rest in peace sister, I and your sisters avenged you tonight. We will not forget you," she vowed before standing herself. Emily was momentarily shocked to find herself being hugged by her daughter. "Thank you, mummy," she whispered into her mother's ear.

Emily placed her arms around her daughter, "My two girls were hurting," she stated. She moved away from the hug and looked over to the other slayers, "From this point, I want to see all of you here for dinner at least once a month, so I can see for myself that you are all fine. Understand?"

"Yes grandma, although we can't all make it together, especially now," agreed Rory for everyone.

--------------

Luke followed Richard into his study, closing the door behind him. "Please have a seat Luke," said the older man.

Taking the offered seat, Luke looked at his _boss_, "The frame is completely shot, it'll need replacing, you can use the door if necessary but only in an emergency," he explained.

"Thank you Luke, I'll have it sorted first thing in the morning," nodded Richard.

"So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Lorelai," sighed Richard. "I had no idea she was so uncontrollable until tonight. Why have you not told me before?"

"This is new to me. Lorelai has always done things her way, you should know that better than me," Luke pointed out with a wily smile.

"Yes," conceded Richard. "But now that she is a Slayer, a Slayer all the others will follow. Something must be done, running off as she did tonight without thought of the consequences is far too dangerous. Luke, she will not listen to me. You must try to persuade her to take help that is available through the Council to curb her actions before more drastic measures are implemented by the Council."

Luke sprang to his feet, "What are you saying Richard?" he asked for clarification.

"Trix has half the research department looking into Lorelai's unique powers. She has indicated to me that, although Lorelai is her granddaughter, as Head of the Council, she cannot allow an out of control Lorelai to remain at large." Richard watched Luke's features darken, "I don't want anything to happen to my daughter. Please, I beg you, talk to her about getting help," he pleaded.

"This is the reason I never wanted to be a Watcher," growled Luke. "I'll see what I can do. But I warn you, if she refuses and anything happens to her, I'll make sure every Slayer knows who was responsible and I will do everything I can to help them destroy the Council," he warned heading for the door.

"I would not expect anything less from the man my daughter loves," said Richard solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Eat, drink, and be merry for tomorrow...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the slayers remained with the body of their fallen sister until the undertakers arrived to take her away.

Richard signed several documents and handed them to one of the men transporting the body, "The burial will take place in Stars Hollow on Wednesday, my daughter will call in tomorrow to select a casket," he glanced at his daughter who nodded her consent. "Please arrange for any viewings to take place on Monday and Tuesday. Thank you," he said dismissing the man who just nodded before leaving via the French windows with his assistances carrying the plain box they used to move the deceased.

Madeline and Louise informed Lorelai that they wished to return to Stars Hollow with the other slayers, so they rode with her and Rory. Even though Rory had started to become drowsy from the effects of the potion, she did not want to stay in Hartford but to spend the night with her sisters at the Twickham house. The journey back to Stars Hollow was a sombre affair, each occupant of the two vehicles lost in their own thoughts.

Lorelai pulled up behind Luke's truck, a little smile coming to her face as she looked over to her lightly snoring daughter, her head resting on her shoulder, she gently shook Rory awake, "Honey, we're home. You want me to carry you?"

"Please mummy," Rory mumbled.

"Alright baby girl," Lorelai glanced into the back, "Louise can you hold her while I get out?" she asked.

Smiling Louise leaned forward and held Rory away from Lorelai's shoulder allowing the older woman to exit the car and hurry around to the passenger side. She gently eased Rory from the car and cradled her in her arms, smiling once more at her daughter. She realised that she had missed the opportunity of carrying Rory as she had done when she was small. Thinking until she got her Slayer strength, she would never have gotten the chance again.

"Love you mum," Rory sighed into her mother's strong arms.

"And I love you too honey," smiled Lorelai as she headed for the house with the others.

Luke stopped her as she went to enter the house, "Lorelai, we need to talk about what happened tonight."

"Not now, I need to get Rory to bed and the girls settled for the night. We're all exhausted. I just want to be in the company of the girls, we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Luke studied Lorelai for a moment, realising for the first time how drained she looked. Nodding he gave her an understanding smile, "Okay, tomorrow. I'll come over before you leave for the Inn. Night Lorelai," he said giving her a light peck on the lips before heading for the diner. Although he had a bedroom in the house, he understood that the slayers wanted to be alone in their grief and as such, he would not be welcome.

--------------

A very confused Luke opened the front door of the Twickham house the next morning. Loud music was blasting out and he was sure he could hear laughing and dancing coming from the living room. Entering the room, he found all eight of his slayers standing in a line attempting to follow a seemingly complex dance routine but were giggling so much that even with Slayer abilities they were failing dismally.

"What's going on?" he asked raising his voice over the music blaring out of the music centre.

Lorelai stopped trying to follow the routine Madeline and Louise were trying to teach her. She almost fell as one of Rory's legs tangled with hers, her Slayer agility the only thing saving her from falling flat on her face. She giggled as she moved to stand in front of the man, "Hey Luke. We're having a Slayer Wake for Kelli," she explained.

"What the hell is a Slayer Wake? And any chance we could lower the music. You do know you can hear it all the way down the street!" Luke said having to shout somewhat.

Lorelai turned to Rory who still trying to dance, "Ha. Luke says the music can be heard at the end of the street, you owe me five bucks."

"Lorelai. The music, can we turn it down?"

"Of course not," she replied. "If it isn't loud, Kelli won't know we are having a Slayer Wake for her," she explained as if it was perfectly logical.

Luke caught a whiff of Lorelai's breath. He looked more closely at the others before turning on his girlfriend, "You're all drunk," he accused.

"Well duh," giggled Amanda, who did not seem to have any trouble hearing what the two older people were saying across the room. "It's a Slayer Wake. It's one of the rules. Right Lorelai," she asked looking to the older woman for confirmation.

"Right hon. it's one of the rules," nodded Lorelai before turning back to Luke, "Rules are rules, you're the Watcher you should know that," she giggled again.

"Lorelai, what the hell are you doing getting Rory and the others drunk? None of them are even close to being legal," he shouted.

"Luke, lighten up. With our metobis... metois... With our abilities, the Tequila will be gone from our bodies by twelve," Lorelai smiled slapping him playfully on the chest, making him stagger backwards. "Oops sorry," she apologised giggling a little. "Anyway we woke up this morning and we talked and then I said hey we should totally have a Slayer Wake for Kelli 'cause you know her being dead and all. Since there was no booze in the house, I went over and snuck some from the Inn, which I totally intend to replace!

"So anyway 'cause there's not been a Slayer Wake before, I had to come up with the rules. So the first rule is that every Slayer has to make a toast to her dead sister, then we hafta play her music loud enough so she can hear it in heaven, 'cause you know that's where all us slayers end up, 'cause Buffy said that she was there so that's where we go. Anyway then we had to order all her favourite takeout food and eat it all then there's more toasts and dancing this time," she babbled.

"Which you are totally interrupting," pouted Madeline.

Luke shook his head, having learned years ago that it was pointless talking to Lorelai when she had one of her wacky ideas. "I'll see you at the diner in an hour. Lorelai, this is important. Make sure you're there," he snapped turning and heading for the door.

"Party pooper," called out Lorelai.

"Just be there," yelled Luke slamming the door.

--------------

It was a much more subdued Lorelai that entered the diner an hour later. Luke could not help the smirk coming to his face as he watched his girlfriend enter, dark glasses in place as she made her way to the counter. "Caesar, I'm taking a break for half an hour," he called out before heading for the door to his apartment followed closely by Lorelai.

"Coffee?" Luke asked opening the door to his apartment and heading over to put the kettle on.

"Yeah," sighed Lorelai slumping into one of the hard backed chairs at the table and laying her head on her folded arms.

"So how do you and the girls feel?" he asked his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Like shit okay," moaned Lorelai. "It was the right thing to do though. The girls needed the closure."

"Yeah... Maybe," mused Luke coming over to stand with his hands on the back of one of the chairs.

Lorelai sat up again looking up at her boyfriend. "They were in pain... We all were. Unless you're a Slayer I don't think you'd understand?"

Luke smiled down at her. "Well first I'd have to change sexes," he chuckled before walking back to turn off the kettle and poured water into two mugs, one of tea and one of coffee. He returned to the table, placing the mug of coffee in front of Lorelai and sat down next to her. "It's only instant but I figured you wouldn't want to wait for filtered?"

"Yeah," sighed Lorelai taking a sip and savouring it before looking over at Luke. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Last night," sighed Luke. "Lorelai, I know you were hurting but running off like that... You could've got the other girls hurt, or killed or... you could have been the one."

"Luke, I'm touched. Really. But everything I am, told me I needed to do something!"

"That's the point. Lorelai your dad and grandmother are both concerned that you are out of control... and so am I. Lorelai this isn't just about you. Trix is so worried that she has half the research department trying to find out exactly what was done to you in Sunnydale. She is concerned about your ability to control the other slayers."

"So Trix and daddy dearest, and the rest are still interested in the control?" she sneered. "They just want obedient weapons. Screw the fact that those weapons are young women that don't get a choice," she snapped her eyes blazing.

"That's not it at all. And if you calm down and think about it, you'll realise that they are both concerned about you! But Lorelai, they want you to take the help the Council can provide..."

"Or what Luke, they'll kill me?" interrupted Lorelai with a sneer. Luke would not meet her eyes, "That's what they plan isn't it?"

"Lorelai," he pleaded. "No one wants that, and I swear if it came down to it, I will be next to you helping to bring them down. But you need help controlling your impulsive nature now that you're a Slayer. Think about Rory and the others, what will happen to them if the Council did remove you?" he trailed off.

Lorelai remained silent for several minutes before rising and looking down at her Watcher, because she realised at that moment that she could not think of him as her boyfriend. "I'll consider it. I need to get going. I'm taking the day off work, I'll be in Hartford at the undertakers... Maybe I'll see you later." And with that she left him sitting at the table staring into space.

--------------

Rory opened the door to find her best friend standing there. "Hey Rory. You and the others ready?" she asked stepping into the entrance hall.

Rory frowned before she remembered that Amanda, Vi, Kelli and her were planning a trip to the mall with Lane. Her eyes misted up a little at the thought of her dead sister. "Ah... do you think we could take a rain cheque? None of us really feel up to shopping today, Lane."

Lane looked intensely at her friend. "Did something bad happen last night. Were you or the others hurt on patrol?" she asked the panic coming to her voice. Of all the residents of Stars Hollow, Lane was the only one to be told about the slayers. Neither Rory nor Lorelai stood a chance of hiding it from the curious Lane! So they had told her just after their return from Sunnydale.

Rory flew into her friend's arms, careful not to hurt her. "Kelli was killed last night," she cried.

"Oh god, Rory," Lane cried back having become quick friends with the redheaded Slayer. "What happened?"

"We found a nest of vamps... it was a trap. I was stabbed in my side. If it wasn't for Madeline and Louise, I would probably be dead as well," Rory sniffed sadly. "The bad guys tried killing a lot of us last night, there were sixteen other slayers hurt around the world, three of them are still in ICU's."

"God Rory," exclaimed Lane moving away from her friend and beginning to look her over. "Are you okay?"

Rory gave her a sad smile, "Yeah I'm okay, still a little sore, but otherwise I'm physically fine..." she trailed off.

Wordlessly Lane hugged her again spotting Amanda and Shannon coming down the stairs, they stopped as they looked at each other their tears pouring out of all their eyes.

Pulling out of the hug once more, she mirrored Rory's sad smile. "What's going to happen now?" she asked.

Rory wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm not sure exactly! I think there's gonna be counter strike! The Council were meeting this morning to talk about it!"

Lane felt the need to try to lighten the mood somewhat. "Listen to you! Counter strike. You sound all military," she gave a little giggle.

Rory giggled a little herself. "Yeah. It's something to do with the Slayer thing. Buffy told us it would happen! When I'm not doing schoolwork, I find myself planning ambush tactics, things like that and... Other things you really don't want to know about!" she sighed.

--------------

"You wished to see me sir?" asked the maid as she entered her employer's study.

"Yes Michaela," Richard smiled reassuringly at the young woman who wore an apprehensive look on her face. "Please have a seat," he gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Thank you sir," said the maid hesitating for a moment before sitting. "Sir, have I displeased you and Mrs Gilmore in someway?"

Richard chuckled, "No you haven't displeased me. Although I'm sure my wife would say differently. She does tend to have a large number of maids come through here, many of them I never even get to know by name. She has very exacting standards that I don't think even a saint could match up to," he replied. "No, I just wish to thank you for helping in my granddaughter's recovery. She indicated that the blessing you placed on the potion I had you make, made it taste much nicer than would otherwise have been the case."

"Thank you sir, I only wished to help as I could. My niece has spoken to me of the many horrors she and the other slayers that she works with have been through. If I can help in any way I feel I am helping her."

"Yes, we all help as we can," nodded Richard. "Tell me are you married?"

"Yes sir," replied Michaela. "He is the gardener and handyman for some of your neighbours' sir."

"And is he also aware of slayers and the evils in the world?"

"Oh yes sir. He even managed to stake a vampire several years ago," she said with pride in her voice.

"Excellent. And children?"

"Yes sir, two little boys, four and six," she beamed at him in a way only a mother can. "Sir, may I ask why you wish to know so much about my family?"

"Yes of course," smiled Richard. "I was wondering if you and your husband would like to work for the Council."

"In what capacity sir, neither of us are trained to fight."

"Well as we both agreed just now, we each do what we can to help in the war against evil," Richard reminded her. "No, what I thought was that your husband could maintain the Council owned house and grounds in Stars Hollow, while you keep the house in order and do the cooking. The girls Watcher is doing it all by himself as well as keeping his own business going. It would be of great help to them all to have two more sets of hands there. And knowing all the girls as I do, your two sons will have no end of babysitters if you and your husband wish to spend sometime away from them. And if you like I could even arrange for your niece to move here and attend Chilton with the other slayers!"

"May I speak with my husband and my niece in Texas before I give you my answer sir?" asked Michaela.

"Of course. If you do agree, everything can be set in motion immediately and you can be in Stars Hollow as soon as you yourself are ready. Any moving costs and other expenses will be paid for by the Council," Richard rose with the maid and escorted her to the door.

"Thank you sir," said Michaela before heading for the kitchen.

--------------

When Lorelai did not return to the Twickham house after the trip to Hartford to choose Kelli's casket, Rory realised her mother must have gone home. So she slipped out, leaving the other slayers telling Lane stories about Kelli and playing her music.

Lorelai sensed Rory before her daughter entered the house. She looked up from her musing as she entered, "Hey kiddo. How you feeling?"

"Hey mum. Still a little sore but otherwise okay at least physically..." Rory trailed of as she walked over and sat down next to her mother.

"I know," sighed Lorelai pulling her daughter into a hug.

"So did Luke shout at you?" asked Rory laying her head on her mother's shoulder. "You know for giving us alcohol?"

Lorelai smiled kissing the top of Rory's head. "No. Wouldn't have made any difference if he had..." she trailed off as she stared into space. "Rory promise me that if something were to happen to me you'll look after yourself and the other girls! I know they'll follow your lead."

Rory pulled away from her mother, looking seriously at her. "What's wrong mum. Is something going to happen to you... You're not planning on going after Wolfram and Hart by yourself are you?"

Lorelai smiled over at her daughter, "No, although last night I had to stop myself from doing that. No, I'll wait until the Council decides what to do..." she trailed off.

"Well that's good," nodded Rory. "So what is it if it's not Wolfram and Hart?"

Lorelai looked sadly at her daughter. She pulled her into a hug. "Trix and your grandfather are worried that they can't control me and are worried about the influence I have over the other slayers. To be honest, it scares me as well. Somehow, I got to be the leader, when it should be Buffy or even Faith, they've got more time at being a Slayer then the rest of us... Why did I get the power?"

"Well maybe because you're the oldest! Or maybe it has nothing to do with being a Slayer at all but being Era Matris Trucido," suggested Rory looking up into her mother's face.

"What do you mean?"

Rory studied her mother for a moment before sighing loudly and once more pulling out of the hug, "Okay, I've done some research of my own. I found a couple of books in grandpa's study that I think he forgot he had! Anyway, the thing the old Council was frightened of, about the Slayer line being sealed to our family if I ever became the Slayer... Well I think somehow, it got confused with Era Matris Trucido. What the books seem to be indicating is that the Era Matris Trucido is now sealed to our family. Which means that if anything happens to you I'll become the Era Matris Trucido. Which if you read some of the more confusing prophesies in regard to the Slayer, they make much more sense if they are talking about the Era Matris Trucido."

Lorelai looked sadly at her daughter, "I sorry I had to get you involved in all this baby girl," she sighed drawing Rory back into the hug.

Rory melted into her mother's arms, even though she was aware those same arms could crush a demon's skull, she never felt anything but safe in them, even while they were both in fear for their lives back in Sunnydale she had always felt that safety! "We've been through this before mum. Not your fault. We both know how this works, it was always going to happen..." she trailed off as she sank deeper into her mother's arms.

"Maybe..." sighed Lorelai. "You mean there are actually prophesies that aren't confusing?" she chuckled.

"Hmmm," moaned Rory into her mother's chest, closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Life Saver II 4

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Summery: Reaping what you sow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mum," smiled Lorelai as her mother opened the door to her and Luke.

"Lorelai, Luke, come in," greeted Emily stepping aside. "I'm glad to see you waited for me to answer it this time."

"Mrs Gilmore," said Luke looking nervously at the older woman.

"Mum, I said I was sorry," sighed Lorelai stepping in and handing her coat to the maid. "Rory was hurt okay, and I freaked, which as I recall you were also doing at the time!"

"I do not _freak_," snapped Emily, "I was in control. I was just annoyed with all of you for not telling me what was going on."

"Okay, I'm sorry about that as well. Rory and I just didn't want you worrying about us every night."

"Lorelai, I'm your mother. I've been worrying about you since the first time you left my sight. I concede that knowing about the slaying has me worried more but you had no right to keep it from me," stated Emily.

"You're right, we were wrong, I'm sorry," conceded Lorelai. "We're here to see dad, is he in?"

"Yes he's in his study. I'll have some drinks sent in," replied Emily shortly, turning and leaving them to make their own way to the study.

"She's never going to forgive me for hiding the slaying from her," sighed Lorelai.

"I think I see where you get your stubbornness from," smirked Luke.

"Luke. Slayer plus annoyed equals Watcher in traction," Lorelai said pointedly.

"Right," nodded Luke smiling as they headed towards Richard's study.

Richard opened the door, smiling, "Excellent you're here. Please come in, we have a lot to talk about," he said stepping aside to let them in and closed the door behind them.

"Dad," said Lorelai neutrally walking over and taking a chair in front of the desk.

Richard looked at Luke, a confused expression on his face. "She knows that Trix is concerned about her lack of control," explained Luke.

Lorelai snorted, "You mean out of the Council's control," she clarified not turning around.

Richard sighed thinking that he must have done something terrible in a former life to piss off the Powers. He gestured Luke to the chair next to his daughter and took his own. He looked steadily at Lorelai, who returned it with one of annoyance. "Lorelai. Since the activation of all the potentials, rather than getting easier, it has actually gotten harder. The Council did not just lose watchers, they also lost many of the backroom staff that could have been used to aid us now. But I think I may have a solution to that, which we can discuss later. In addition, with the destruction of the First's army, all the slayers have caused the scales to tip the other way, giving our counterparts at Wolfram and Hart, a virtual blank cheque in what they can do to balance the scales again.

"And you running off into the night with five other slayers was just the sort of thing they would hope for. What would have happened if slayers all around the world had done the same? We could have been looking at the total loss of those girls. Something I would remind you was the aim of the First."

Lorelai said nothing. She just reached into her bag and pulled two books out. She glanced at the spines for a moment before putting them on the desk and with a slight flip of her wrist sent them over to her father. "Trix and the Council maybe interested in those," she nodded to the books. "I think may be the Council needs a new research department. As I understand it, she's had them looking for months into my abilities. It took Rory less than two weeks," she said smugly.

Richard opened the books frowning as he recognised them from his own collection, "Lorelai, these are two of the most frustrating books of prophesy ever written," he pointed out.

Lorelai smirked, "Yeah so I've been told, but if you assume they don't refer to a Slayer but the Era Matris Trucido... me, they make much more sense... Well according to Rory anyway!" she frowned.

"Very well Lorelai, I'll look at them later and pass on the information to Trix. Thank you," said Richard placing the two books to one side for the moment. "But that still leaves us with the question of your lack of control. Lorelai, contrary to what you may think, we are all worried about you and just wish to help you get more control..."

"There you go again with the control, that's all the Council want..." Lorelai began to argue.

"LORELAI," Richard raised his voice for a moment before stopping to take several deep breaths to calm himself. "Lorelai, to hell with what the Council wants. You're my daughter and I want to see to it that you remain as safe as your circumstances allow. And although there may have been some justification in what you did three nights ago. You are still my daughter. I don't want to see anything happen to you. So if you won't seek the help available for me, do it for Rory," he asked with a sigh.

"You had to play the guilt card didn't you?" snapped Lorelai. "Fine, I'll see a Council shrink but not until the present mess is over."

"That's acceptable," nodded Richard in relief.

There came a knock at the door which then opened to reveal the maid carrying a tray of coffee and tea. "Thank you Michaela," smiled Richard as she placed it on a side table.

After she had left, Richard walked over and busied himself making the drinks for a moment, tea for him and Luke and coffee for Lorelai. Having handed out the drinks, he retook his chair and broached the next subject.

"As you are both aware, the Council is in the process of rebuilding its ranks. Moreover, as I said earlier, with so many slayers to look after, support staff have become a much needed necessity, maintaining the various properties around the world needed to house the slayers is becoming a problem. As you know, Mr Harris is doing an excellent job of procuring and setting up many of the new properties, but that does not solve the problem of maintaining them. Therefore, I have put forward a suggestion to the Council and received their authority to start hiring support staff for all Council property in North America.

"I have begun putting out feelers to various covens with a view to hiring married couples to help the regional watchers look after their charges. To this end, I have managed to persuade Michaela and her husband, Marco, to move to Stars Hollow to help run the Twickham house. You may remember Lorelai, that Michaela told us the night Rory was hurt that she is a Hedge Witch. Her husband Marco is an excellent gardener and handyman and aware of the supernatural."

"I assume you've had them both checked out?" asked Luke taking a sip of his tea.

"Of course, everything checked out. I made copies of the information for you both to look over," Richard handed them both two folders each.

Lorelai flipped open the top one, scanning the summery sheet. "It says here they have two little boys. Do they really want to place them in the line of fire?" she asked frowning at her father across the desk.

"With the world as it is, I can't think of a safer place for them than in a small town, where strangers stand out, and in a house with up to nine slayers."

"Nine?" queried Luke.

"Yes, as part of the incentive to work for the Council. I agreed to have Michaela and Marco's niece moved from Texas to Stars Hollow and for her to attend Chilton with the others. All her details are in the second folder," explained Richard.

Again, Lorelai skimmed the summery sheet on the new Slayer. "And Margarita's okay with moving away from her friends and family?" she asked.

"Yes. Apparently, like many of the new slayers that were not in Sunnydale, she is finding it hard in school. According to her present Watcher, there was an incident last week in which several football players were hospitalised when the celebrations after a high school football game got out of hand and they wouldn't take no for an answer... Well we put pressure on the school to drop the threat of expulsion but it's been agreed that it would be difficult for her to remain in the area as one of the boys involved is the mayor's youngest son."

"Okay so when does this all happen?" asked Lorelai.

"Well Margarita will arrive Friday morning and start Chilton the following Monday. She can return with you after Friday night dinner. Michaela and Marco will be moving in tomorrow..."

"Great dad, way to give us time to let the girls know," sighed Lorelai.

"I fail to see what the problem is?" frowned Richard.

"The girls are going to want a party to welcome everyone. Sookie will be annoyed to get less than a week's notice to cater it," explained Lorelai.

Richard allowed a little smile to appear, happy that his daughter could still think of such trivia. "I apologise, Lorelai. So do either of you have any objections to the additions to the Twickham house?"

"No," said Luke shaking his head. "It will give me more time at the diner and the addition of a Witch, who seems to specialise in healing spells, will help the slayers that get hurt," he replied having finished reading the summary sheet on Michaela.

"As long as Margarita is coming here because she wants to, then no, I don't object," added Lorelai.

"Right then," continued Richard. "The final thing to discuss is Kelli's funeral. I assume you have chosen a casket, Lorelai?"

"Yes," nodded Lorelai solemnly. "We stopped by on the way here to visit her."

"Good. As her nominated guardian, I have notified Chilton and arranged for all the girls and the few others that she has befriended to attend the funeral on Wednesday. Her only relative, an elderly grandmother is being flown in tomorrow from Seattle and is booked into the Independence Inn. She is aware that her granddaughter was a Slayer, so she may find it easier to come to terms with the loss if she meets the other slayers and have them tell her more about Kelli... I think it would help Rory as well, I know how much she blames herself for Kelli's death," sighed Richard.

"Yeah I know," nodded Lorelai sadly.

"Right then. If there's nothing either of you wish to discuss, I think that concludes our meeting!" said Richard looking at them.

"Yes, I have something to raise. What have the Council decided to do about Wolfram and Hart?" asked Lorelai.

"It has not been decided yet. The Council is split on what action to take. Some wish to follow a policy of wait and see. I and others want to target the actual groups they hired, while a third group want a full out attack," explained Richard.

"Well if it helps, you can tell them, I favour attacking the groups that actually did it and I will only wait so long before acting _out of control_ again and I intend on contacting every Slayer I can phone and _order_ them to do the same," stated Lorelai angrily. "So let's get an agreement we can all live with... Oh and that won't be a wait and see decision."

"I will pass on your views as soon as I can, Lorelai," replied Richard grimly.

--------------

"Hey babe," smiled Rory from the couch as Lorelai found herself walking through her front door, having no idea where she had been? "Long time no see... well for you anyway," laughed Rory.

Lorelai frowned as she looked at _her_ daughter sitting smiling up at her, "It's you isn't it? The First Good!"

"You know that's such a pretentious title," smiled Rory. "And yes it is me."

"I thought you needed some powerful magick to get around the rules of not talking directly to your Chosen?"

"With the slayers, yes. Although I am unlikely to need to do such things for many mortal lifetimes since my enemy was weakened so much back in Sunnydale. But you are not just a Slayer, you are something more, you are Era Matris Trucido, you are what Wolfram and Hart fear. You are not ready for that yet, but time grows short in the mortal realm. You must be ready and to that end, I am sending you some people to teach you how to use the powers you have been given."

"What do you mean?" asked Lorelai.

"Sit," commanded Rory, who waited for Lorelai to comply. "Individually, the slayers are powerful, but as a group they still fight as individuals, this cannot be changed as it is in their very nature to fight alone. You are really my gift to them, someone they can follow. You have the ability to galvanise the slayers into a true army. That is what Wolfram and Hart fear most, that the slayers will become truly united."

"Who are these people that you are sending to me?"

"You will know them when you see them my Era Matris Trucido. Farewell, we will meet again."

Lorelai sat up in bed. With a sigh, she flopped back into her pillow. "Great!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters of BtVS and Gilmore Girls belong to Joss Whedon and Amy Sherman-Palladino (and various companies) who in this writer's opinion should be worshipped as gods. Also do not own any rights to the other show or the character from the same that makes his first appearance in this part but Ning-Lan and Chongan are mine.

Rating: 15/PG for violence.

Summery: Many meetings.

'' Thought. [Flashback Ah duh Flashback.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Flashback

**One week after Sunnydale destroyed with the destruction of the Hellmouth.**

**Woodland clearing just outside Rock Springs, Wyoming.**

The twenty something man, rolled onto his side with a moan and held his head. Feeling the chill of the surrounding air, he looked down, realising he was naked. The realisation of that struck him. "Damn," he moaned again looking around and spotting an old man sitting on a rock nearby apparently meditating.

"Good morning," said the old man not opening his eyes. "You will find some clothes behind the tree to your back."

"Thanks," nodded the younger man getting up and looking around the tree. He found some sweatpants and a T-shirt, the scent coming from them telling him that they were his. Dressing quickly he rejoined the old man, "So how did you know where to find my clothes?" he asked curiously.

"Your aura is very distinctive, young wolf," replied the man opening his eyes for the first time.

The younger man raised an eyebrow but did not comment directly on what the older man had said. "Did I bite you last night?" the faintest worry entering his voice.

"I was in no danger, young wolf. I sent your animal spirit to sleep."

"How?" frowned the younger man.

"All things behave according to their nature and their needs. Do not let your fears haunt you. They are small and of no consequence," smiled the older man grabbing a long staff from beside him as he rose.

"You sound like some of the priests I met in Tibet!" replied the younger man.

"Ah," smiled the older man moving towards the other man before bowing slightly. "That will be because I am also a priest. My name is Caine. Kwai Chang Caine a Shaolin."

"Daniel Osbourne, but friends call me Oz," replied the young man nodding his own head slightly.

"It is nice to meet a fellow wanderer, Daniel," replied Caine. "I will lead you back to your vehicle," he said gesturing across the clearing they were in.

"Thanks," nodded Oz beginning to follow the man. "So do you know if I attacked anyone else last night?"

"I do not believe so, Daniel," Caine told him smiling a little. "It was just after moonrise when you attempted to attack me."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't know why the charms didn't work. I haven't changed in almost two years!"

"Perhaps your wolf only wished to run free," Caine gestured around them as they drew close to the road. "One cannot deny ones own nature."

"Maybe," edged Oz as they reached the road and turned east. "So where are you heading?"

"I have no plans to go anywhere in particular," answered Caine as he led Oz around a bend and came in sight of the younger man's van.

"Well if you want, you can ride with me. I'm heading back home to see if I can find any of my friends... They lived in Sunnydale. I need to know they're okay."

"I will ride with you then, Daniel."

--------------

To anyone observing, the two men made an odd couple. "I hope they made it," sighed Oz as they stood at the edge of the hole that had once been his home. "Willow wouldn't have left without Xander, Buffy and... Tara. And Xander and Buffy wouldn't have left without making sure they could save as many as possible."

"I am sure they made good their escape, if that was to be their fate!" Caine reassured gently as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Come. I have some friends that worked with my son at the Los Angeles police department. I am sure the authorities are attempting to find all the survivors."

"Okay," nodded Oz turning his back on the hole.

--------------

It was late afternoon by the time they left the police station. "So, many of your friends are safe, Daniel," said Caine breaking Oz from his musing.

"Yeah. Though I don't recognise most of those that were on the last bus out of town, I guess they were kids from the new high school! And I can't think of any reason why Buffy and Willow would leave without her mother or Tara!"

"It does not mean they did not escape the destruction. They may have left earlier. As the officers told us, they are still attempting to contact the survivors."

"Yeah I guess. Maybe Angel would know?" mused Oz. He looked to his friend, "So what are you going to do?"

Caine smiled, "I will continue to travel with you if you do not mind, Young wolf."

"Fine. I'm going to find Angel," announced Oz leading the way to his van.

--------------

**New York**

**One week before the attack by Wolfram and Hart.**

"What did the mechanic say?" asked Caine.

Oz grabbed his guitar and holdall from the back of his van. "Couple of days and about five hundred dollars I haven't got."

"Maybe we could find some type of employment."

"Well I can try playing on street corners, I guess," mused Oz with little enthusiasm.

"There is the possibility that one of my friends still lives within the Chinese community here in New York. I'm sure if he does, we will have a place to sleep at least."

"Why not," shrugged Oz handing the old man his own meagre possessions.

--------------

Caine entered the magick shop with Oz trailing behind, the werewolf wrinkled his nose at the strong smells of the many herbs, and other things he was unsure he wished to know about!

As the two reached the counter where a young Chinese woman of about twenty-five stood, Caine skilfully twisted the staff he carried and sent the dagger that came flying at him from the left into the doorframe beyond the counter. "You remember your training young one," came a voice from behind some shelves.

"And age has not affected your aim, old one," countered Caine as he turned to observe a man of about ninety step into the open area and walk towards them.

The two men regarded each other for a moment as if preparing for the next move before with a smile on both their faces they embraced warmly. "It is good to see you my friend," said Caine patting the other man's back.

"You too," replied the older man. "And who do we have here? A new pupil?" he asked stepping back and eyeing Oz.

"No Chongan," replied Caine. "This is Daniel, a fellow traveller. Daniel this is my friend, Chongan."

"A pleasure to meet you, Daniel," bowed Chongan before turning to the young woman behind the counter, "This is my great granddaughter Ning-Lan."

"Grandfather," said Ning-Lan nervously eyeing Oz.

"It is alright Ning-Lan. Daniel has learned to control his inner turmoil," Caine assured the young woman.

"Is it a Chinese thing? You all seem to know that I'm a werewolf?"

"Ning-Lan is what you westerners call a witch. I am Shaolin like your friend, Caine," smiled Chongan. "Come let us go into the back and you can both tell me what you are doing in New York."

Taking the offered seats, Oz and Caine watched as Chongan prepared tea for them. "So how is Peter?" he asked looking at Caine.

A sadness crossed Caine's face, "He died of gunshot wounds while on duty three years ago," he answered solemnly.

Oz raised an eyebrow, his friend had never mentioned his family, but then Oz had not either.

"I am sorry my friend. He was a bad student but a worthy man," said Chongan with equal sadness. "So what brings you to my door?" he asked placing the tray on the table and handing his guests their drinks.

"We hoped for a place to sleep. Daniel's van broke down and is in a garage a few miles away and neither of us have sufficient funds to pay for its repair," explained Caine.

"I will loan you the money you need," smiled Chongan.

"I can't accept your money," interrupted Oz.

"Would you be willing to trade something for the money?"

"Nothing left to trade except my guitar, and that might get me twenty dollars in a pawnshop," sighed Oz.

"Actually you have something of great value to my great granddaughter's shop," smiled Chongan.

"And that is?" asked Oz.

"In three days the moon will be full. If you would allow yourself to change, we can harvest some of your fur, there are several beneficial uses for it, most notably one ingredient in making hair restoring potions," explained Chongan. "A one foot square patch would net you several thousand dollars. So what do you say?"

"I assume it'll grow back?" asked Oz.

"As normal hair grows, so does fur," nodded Chongan.

"Why not. I assume you'll be able to stop me from hurting anyone?"

"I have a potion that will make your wolf sleep," assured Chongan.

--------------

**The day after the attack.**

"Are you sure about this Oz?" asked Ning-Lan for the forth time that morning as she placed the last carton into the back of Oz's van.

"Yeah. You've given me somewhere to crash," replied Oz as he closed the back door and walked around to the driver's door. "So which way?" he asked as Ning-Lan leaned through the passenger window.

"End of the street turn left then second right, the temple is three blocks over on the right."

"No problem," assured Oz starting the van and signalling.

--------------

As Oz entered the shop again an hour later, it was to see Ning-Lan listening to Mrs Lee, the areas gossip, bending the younger woman's ear. "It's well known that Wolfram and Hart are behind the attack. I've heard they killed fifteen slayers last night and those that survived are in hiding."

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you've heard Mrs Lee," countered Ning-Lan. "Oh Oz, you're back, good. Mrs Lee, if you'll excuse me I need to check with my friend to see that everything went well with the delivery."

"Of course dear. I have to get back to prepare Mr Lee's meal. Pass my regards on to your great grandfather, goodbye dear," said Mrs Lee heading to the door.

Oz saw the tension leave Ning-Lan as the old woman left. "I'm thinking a toad or frog, or maybe a mouse. Mrs Lee would make a nice mouse," she smiled at Oz.

"A girl that went to my school had this thing for changing people into rats, until she changed herself to escape being burned at the stake; last I heard she was still a rat."

"And did she ever change you into a rat," smiled Ning-Lan.

"No but she did change a friend," answered Oz as he crossed the space between the door and counter. "So what was that about the slayers?"

"It's said the slayers were attacked all over the world last night. Some people say they were all killed, others that they killed all their attackers and are now planning to attack Wolfram and Hart because they're believed to be behind the attacks," explained Ning-Lan.

"Do you know how to contact the slayers? I need to know if one of my friends is okay."

"Not directly but it's rumoured they have a base somewhere outside Hartford Connecticut. I know three or four come to New York for a weekend every couple of months. They were around here about three weeks ago, so I don't think they'll be back for a while."

"Okay, thanks," nodded Oz heading for the back.

[End Flashback

--------------

Richard walked into his study just as the phone rang. "Richard Gilmore."

"Richard," Trix's voice came from the other end. "I just got off the phone with Wolfram and Hart, they have asked for a meeting."

"To what end?" he asked sitting down.

"I am unsure at this time. It may be that their failure to inflict heavier losses the other night has prompted them to try to forestall any response we my have planned!" surmised Trix. "Regardless we both know we must meet them."

"Agreed. So where and when?"

"They suggested New York and I told them Central Park, at noon on Thursday. That way there is less chance of treachery on their part."

"Numbers!"

"Five from each side. You of course will be my representative. They insist that no more than two slayers be present, as well as only one witch or sorcerer in attendance for each side. Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg are flying in tomorrow for the funeral and will join you for the meeting. And loathed as I am to suggest it, after what happened on the night of the attack. I think the second Slayer should be Lorelai."

"Yes I agree. I've talked with her and she has agreed to take the help the Council has to offer, but only after the present situation with Wolfram and Hart is resolved. Who else is to attend?" asked Richard.

"I leave that up to you, Richard. Take whomever you think best."

"Very well, Trix," agreed Richard. "Did you get my fax?" he asked then.

"Yes, thank you, Richard. And I am inclined to agree with Lorelai, we do seem to need a new research head. I will be nominating Rupert Giles for the post at the next board meeting. Although I am proud of Rory, she is showing much promise. Gerald Wyndam-Pryce should have been able to find the same information out before my Great-granddaughter; after all he does have the entire Council library at his disposal."

"Of course he should, but the man's a fool and we all know it," said Richard chuckling a little.

--------------

The church was full to overflowing. Many of the townspeople joined Kelli's friends from school and the Council to say their final goodbyes to the quiet unassuming teenager. Lorelai sat between her daughter and Buffy sadness and loss easily seen on her face. Many of those in the town that knew Lorelai personally, knew she had something to do with the girls that lived at the Twickham house but were still surprised that the redhead's death from a road accident, while visiting friends in Hartford, had affected her so deeply that they observed tears running down her cheeks.

Richard and Dawn spoke of the girl they knew outside of school, and Headmaster Charleston told of her enthusiasm for sports, while Rory spoke of her friend and of those students that she had helped at Chilton as well as her enthusiasm for the many town events she had helped with in her short time as part of the community.

More than one resident of the town raised an eyebrow as Rory and five other girls stepped forward to carry their friend's casket out of the church for its final trip to the nearby graveyard. Kelli's grandmother supported by Lorelai and Buffy fell in behind as with arrangements made by the Council, a lone piper played Amazing Grace as a final farewell to a Daughter of Scotland.

Willow laid a lone rose on the top of the casket before it was lowered into the ground. The rose having a powerful enchantment placed upon it to prevent any creature desecrating the body of the Slayer or anyone attempting to raise her. This last part done at the insistence of Buffy, so that no other Slayer would suffer the pain she had at being pulled from heaven.

--------------

"How's Dana doing?" asked Lorelai as she walked by the side of Buffy on their way from the cemetery to the Twickham house, where a meal waited for them all.

"Not to bad," replied Buffy. "We still need to keep her pretty well medicated all the time. But she seems calmer if we take her out slaying a couple of times a week." She laughed then, "She's put the fear of god in every demon in London. The mention of her name sends them all scurrying for the hills."

"That's my girl," smiled Lorelai.

"You should try to visit her. Andrew said you had a calming effect on her on the flight to New York," suggested Dawn walking on the other side of Buffy.

"I'll try hon. just as soon as this thing with Wolfram and Hart is over."

"Well we have the meeting tomorrow, so maybe we'll get what we want, then you can come back to jolly old England with Dawn and me," smiled Buffy.

"Yeah," mused Lorelai as she thought of the meeting with Wolfram and Hart.

--------------

"Lorelai. The agreement called for no more than two slayers," snapped Richard as he stood with Luke by one of the many entrances to the park as his daughter climbed out of the mini-van with Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and all seven of the Chilton slayers.

"And you trust them to keep their word?" smirked Lorelai as she and Buffy joined her father and her Watcher.

"This time, yes," answered Richard. "It's to their detriment not too."

"Yeah I know," nodded Lorelai. "But the agreement was that only two slayers could be at the meeting, it didn't specify how far away other slayers had to be and you can bet your life that they have a lot of back up nearby."

Richard sighed as he looked at the smirking slayers, "Very well but the rest of you are to remain out of the park itself until after the meeting..."

"Or they double cross us," interrupted Lorelai.

Giving his daughter an angry stare he turned to Luke who he had chosen as the fifth member of the meeting with Wolfram and Hart, "Would you mind remaining here to keep an eye on your other slayers, Luke?" he asked.

"Hey," cried Louise receiving a glance from Richard. "Ah just saying that's all, we can look after ourselves," she stammered and got several giggles from the others.

Ignoring the blonde, Richard turned back to Luke, "Sure," nodded Luke. "But who's going to make up the numbers on our side?"

Richard smiled as he looked at Dawn, "Would you care to join us, Dawn?"

"Okay," agreed Dawn.

"Let's get on with this," said Buffy turning and heading into the park.

--------------

The five Council representatives moved purposely across the open ground from the east not taking their eyes off the five people approaching from the west. They stopped about ten feet apart, silence hung heavy in the air as they eyed each other suspiciously until a robed figure stepped forward holding a lightly glowing crystal. Her eyes never leaving his form, Willow also stepped forward holding an identical crystal. Together they lowered them to the ground and both spoke a word of command as they straightened. The demon/man sensed the power emanating from the Witch, "Your power is formidable Ms Rosenberg."

"As is yours Vail," replied Willow as they both stepped back. She looked at Richard, "No one will notice us or even hear anything we say," she told him.

"So can I assume you requested this meeting because you only killed one of my girls," growled Lorelai her fists clenched at her sides.

"You know it's such a shame that this meeting will never come to light outside both organisations," smiled the tall blonde eyeing the Council representatives. "To be in the presence of not only the Red Witch, but also The Slayer of Glorificus, The Key," her eyes locking onto the younger Summers before smiling again as she heard Buffy growl softly before turning to Lorelai. "And the Era Matris Trucido. I'm honoured."

"And you are?" sneered Lorelai, actually already knowing who the woman was, having had to sit through hours and hours of C-SPAN when Rory had to write a report on something or other.

The woman's eyes flashed for a moment, like all politicians she always assumed that everyone she met knew who she was. The look caused a smirk to appear on Lorelai's face. A tall solidly build man stepped forward to stand next to the blonde, "This is Senator Brucker. You appear to already know Vail and I am Hamilton and these two," he gestured to the two other men, "Are two of Wolfram and Hart's security personnel."

"What do you want?" asked Richard eyeing both his daughter and Buffy, both of whom had taken a step forward when the Senator eyed Dawn, hoping to get back on track before things got out of hand.

"It was our right to try to balance the scales," said the Senator answering Lorelai's earlier question.

"And our right to stop you. The right you're talking about involves trying to kill my girls," growled Lorelai.

"Whatever yours or our personal feelings," continued the Senator with a sneer. "With the closing of the Sunnydale Hellmouth and the activation of all those potentials. Not forgetting all those prophesies that were voided... Well some long term plans went out the window."

"My heart bleeds for you," smirked Buffy.

"It should," added Vail. "This situation would have never come about if your Red Witch had left you dead."

"Get to the point," said Buffy her eyes going hard.

"We will first have your blood oaths that you will abide by any agreement accepted by the Council," Hamilton smiled at Lorelai, Buffy, and Willow.

"Why?" frowned Lorelai.

"Because they know that we'd ignore any agreement if we felt we could get away with it," surmised Willow.

"And the other slayers will follow your lead," added the Senator.

"We'll agree to that if you three will do the same with the added provision that you will die before allowing anyone from Wolfram and Hart or their allies and associates to go against it," nodded Willow.

"Agreed," answered Vail as with a snap of his fingers a table appeared between the two groups, several documents on the top. "I think you will find these acceptable Ms Rosenberg," he added.

Willow picked up one of the documents sensing the power in it. She glanced at the warlock, "These are Nezoon!"

"They are indeed," smiled Vail.

"What's that mean?" asked Buffy a little concerned.

Willow looked at her friend, "Nezoon was believed to be the first human to have practiced magick. The only thing known today are the two dozen scrolls that are named after him that describe everything from how various potions are made to how to bind demons. It is... was," she amended glancing at her opposite number for a moment before continuing, "That he also created a blank scroll that binds everyone signing it to anything written on it. It's said that not even the gods can break an agreement signed on one."

"And those are some of these Nezy things?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah," nodded Willow.

"I'm not signing that unless it is agreed that whatever is agreed to by the Council, has too be agreed by me as well," argued Lorelai.

"Lorelai, please be reasonable," said Richard.

"Uh huh," Lorelai shook her head.

"Very well," smiled the Senator. "But we will require something in exchange."

"And that would be?" asked Richard beginning to feel he should have excluded his daughter's participation from the meeting.

"That at no time may you or anyone associated with you have any contact with any Wolfram and Hart's employees without first getting the agreement of the senior partners or they step out of line."

"So you want us to have no contact with Angel or his people?" surmised Buffy her eyes narrowed.

"As one of your associates told him. None of you trust him anymore. We just want to be sure that any 'thing' he is doing for us is not disrupted... Apocalypses not withstanding of course," clarified the Senator.

"Buffy?" pushed Lorelai, "Up to you?"

Buffy was torn as she looked at the woman that had done so much to get her and everyone through the fight with the First and the love of her life! But then other than the one meeting he had with her before the final battle and the short phone conversation they had where he allowed them to stay at the Hyperion she had not heard from him. Finally, she nodded, "Okay."

"Excellent," smiled Vail pushing one of the documents across the table. Lorelai raised an eyebrow as she picked up the pen, seeing that everything they had just agreed to had apparently been magickally written in above the area they would sign. Signing it quickly she handed the pen to Buffy and stepped away.

After Willow signed, Vail, Senator Brucker, and Hamilton signed the other before the tall man handed it to the redhead. Vail snapped his fingers again and the table vanished along with their copy.

"So what do you wish to say?" asked Richard.

"We are willing to refrain from any further attempts on the slayers if you agree not to retaliate against Wolfram and Hart or its associates in anyway and reduce the number of slayers on the three remaining Hellmouths to one each..."

"Totally unacceptable," Richard shook his head. "We may be willing to reduce the slayer numbers at the Cleveland Hellmouth to half but the ones in Siberia and South America are far too remote for us to consider reducing slayer numbers."

"We would accept that but only if Cleveland is reduced to one Slayer. Of course, you many increase that number temporarily if some 'one' looks as if they are attempting to open it," countered the Senator. "The slayers you have based in Connecticut are within easy distance of Cleveland."

"Agreed," said Richard, "But only if we receive a full list of those you hired to attack us the other night."

Vail pulled a scroll from within his robes and offered it to Willow who took it and after quickly scanning it, nodded to Richard. "Very well. We have an agreement then?" he looked at Lorelai.

"Yeah," nodded Lorelai.

--------------

"While we're here, we might as well sweep some of the city," suggested Lorelai glancing at her father as they exited the park and walked over to the mini-van where the others waited.

"Probably not a bad idea, all things considered," nodded Richard. "We need to get the list to the other Council heads so they can begin planning their response to the various groups that attacked us. But it will not hurt to let the local underworld know we are still around."

"Buffy, Willow, you in?" smiled Lorelai feeling the need to hit something after their meeting with the evil law firm.

"Sure. Let's go back to our hotel and work out the details."

"Can I go too?" asked Dawn hopefully.

Buffy looked at the puppy dog look her sister was giving her. "Okay, but if you die, I'm telling."

--------------

They split into three groups. Buffy, Willow, and Dawn, who were joined by Amanda, who wanted to catch up with her fellow Sunnydalers in one. Luke went with Louise, Madeline, and Shannon while Lorelai took Rory, Vi and Colleen with her.

The slayers enjoyed themselves wailing on the city's nightlife. Lorelai and her group breaking up two demon bars, which would probably take at least a year to get back its pre-slayer visit clientele levels, before midnight. Now they entered their third, Lorelai's smile becoming feral at the silence that followed her throwing the demon bouncer down the stairs into the bar proper.

Her daughter, Vi, and Colleen following her down the same stairs. "Drinks for everyone... on the house," yelled Lorelai as several patrons scrambled out of her way as she walked towards the bar.

"And who the hell do you think you are," sneered the almost seven foot leather clad owner from behind the bar where he stood holding a bat with nails around the head.

"Well I'm me and this is going to be many of your customers farewell drink so hey, thought you'd like it to be on the house," Lorelai smiled sweetly up at him as she reached the bar, sliding onto a stool, Rory next to her. "No one leaves," she called as she sensed two vampires moving for the exit where Vi and Colleen staked them. "There you've already saved money on two drinks. So tell me, do you know how to make a vodka martini?" she asked.

The man's eyebrow rose, "Slayers," he growled.

"Woo our reputation proceeds us," said Lorelai before the smile left her face, "Lose the bat before I make you eat it."

The man made the mistake of swinging the bat at Lorelai's head. She stopped it in midair and using his own momentum, pulled him towards her where her fist connected solidly with his face sending him backwards into the bottles where he slid to the floor unconscious.

Meanwhile Rory back fisted the demon that had come up behind her mother before throwing a stake to dust one of a group of vampires beginning to rise from a table. Vi ducked under a punch thrown by a orange skinned demon before punching it in the midsection and then swinging it into a group sitting at a table. Colleen pulled a short sword from the inside of her jacket and began to wail on a couple of chaos demons.

Lorelai rose from the stool and casually walked around the bar and took down a martini glass. After washing it out with some vodka, she went about making herself a drink as she watched her three girls destroy the bar. Dropping the olive into the glass she picked it and the half empty bottle of vodka off the bar as Colleen threw a demon sliding the length of the bar into the far wall. "Careful," she shouted, "You almost spilt my drink."

"Any time you wanna join us. Feel free," replied Rory as she exchanged blows with three vampires.

"Just gonna finish my drink first hon." smiled Lorelai as she smashed the bottle of vodka down on one of the orange demons that Vi threw over the bar. It screamed as it began to smoke as a vampire would if exposed to sunlight or holy water. "Hey guys, I think these little orange ones are allergic to vodka!" she said.

"They're Boshock demons," explained Rory as she finally managed to dust one of the vampires she was fighting. "Any alcohol will burn them," she said as she dusted the other two in quick succession.

"Little stupid for them being in a bar then," smirked Lorelai as she casually poured some whiskey over a second one that had hit the other side of the bar and slumped to the ground.

"No one I know ever figured most demons as anything but dumb," Rory pointed out as she grabbed a knife-welding demon's wrist and with a quick twist, drove it to the hilt into its chest.

"True," agreed Lorelai as she finished her drink before joining the others.

When the four slayers mounted the stairs some ten minutes later there was not a stick of furniture still in one piece, the moans and groans of the many injured demons reaching their ears, about half the clientele still alive.

They decided to call it a night after that, so headed back to their hotel to clean up and go over with the others what each group had done before going to bed as they had to be up early to get back to Hartford for school.

--------------

The next morning Oz suddenly stopped as he was about to pass one of the entrances to Central Park, he sniffed the air uttering one word, "Willow."

A/N: Just so everyone knows, there will be no Oz/Willow pairing in this story.


End file.
